El autobús de las 3:15
by lovetamaki1
Summary: Rukia toma todos los días un autobús para ir al trabajo, pero por una penosa situación un día se ve obligada a esperar el autobús de las tres y cuarto, No se imaginó que se encontraría con ese guapo chico.


**Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo.**

**Advertencias:** Contiene OoC, AU.

Desde hace tiempo quería escribir algo con esta temática, que es un clásico, sólo que con una pequeña variante, espero les agrade.

* * *

**EL AUTOBÚS DE LAS 3:15**

Eran cuarto para las dos y en el salón de clases los alumnos ya estaban inquietos, pues además de faltar pocos minutos para la salida, era viernes. La maestra los veía sentada tras su escritorio mientras los alumnos resolvían unos ejercicios de matemáticas.

—Chicos guarden silencio por favor. —pidió la maestra al ver que los murmullos iban en aumento. Ella no era de las que querían a sus alumnos callados y quietos como soldados en formación, pero tampoco le gustaba que la disciplina se relajara en exceso. —¿ya terminaron? —preguntó a sus alumnos poniéndose de pie.

—Yo no le entiendo al último ejercicio. —comentó un chico desde la parte de atrás del salón.

Los ojos violetas de la maestra se posaron en él.

—¿Alguien más no le entiende a ese ejercicio? —preguntó al salón, diez de los veinticinco alumnos levantaron la mano. —bien, se los explicaré nuevamente. —dijo la profesora y se acercó al pizarrón para resolver el ejercicio con todo el grupo.

Al terminar pidió a los alumnos que intercambiaran libretas para calificarlas entre todos, pues ya faltaban cinco minutos para las dos y no le daría tiempo de revisarlas una por una y sus alumnos llevaban tarea de esa materia.

—¡Hasta el lunes maestra Rukia! —uno a uno se fueron despidiendo los alumnos.

—Hasta el lunes. —contestaba alegre la chica de cabello negro a cada alumnos que se despedía de ella.

Cuando se quedó sola comenzó a borrar el pizarrón y luego acomodoó las cosas sobre su escritorio. Vio el reloj de pared, eran dos y cuarto, su reunión era a las dos, así que se apresuró a guardar sus cosas en la bolsa y a revisar que el regalo que llevaba en su bolsa de mano siguiera bien envuelto con el papel azul y moño rojo.

Después salió del salón y caminó lentamente por los pasillos de la escuela. Ese día era la despedida de su amigo, y compañero de trabajo, Ashido.

Por fin después de dos años le había llegado su cambio a una ciudad cercana a su casa.

Antes de entrar al salón de maestros procuró calmarse y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, le dolía que su amigo se fuera pero también se alegraba por él.

—Rukia si hubieras llegado minutos antes habrías conocido al maestro que sustituye a Ashido. —comentó una maestra de cabello naranja. —Es muy guapo. —dijo algo sonrojada.

—Ya lo conoceré mañana. —comentó Rukia, la verdad es que no tenía ganas de verlo.

Ella sólo permaneció pocos minutos en la reunión, pues le daba tristeza saber que ya no vería más a Ashido, porque aunque tenía su teléfono y eran amigos del Facebook sentía que no sería lo mismo.

Rukia caminó con desgano hasta la parada del autobús, se sorprendió de ver a varias personas esperando el carro, en su mayoría chicas de secundaria, pues por lo regular pasaban cada quince minutos y en ese momento eras las tres y diez.

—Disculpa ¿no pasó el autobús de las tres? —preguntó con curiosidad, quizá hubiera un bloqueo a algo.

—Sí, si pasó. —le dijo una chica. —pero a mis amigas y a mí nos gusta esperar este. —comentó con una gran sonrisa.

Rukia no le dio importancia y esperó parada la llegada del autobús. En esos cinco minutos que esperó los recuerdos de Ashido invadieron su mente.

Cuando el autobús llegó varias estudiantes comenzaron a murmurar cosas y subieron rápido al autobús.

Rukia pagó con el importe exacto sin siquiera mirar al conductor, aunque si sintió sobre ella una fuerte mirada.

Vio que no había lugares disponibles junto a la ventana y se tuvo que resignar a ocupar un asiento junto al pasillo en la parte de en medio del vehículo.

Vio que su acompañante era un muchacho joven que lucía serio.

El autobús comenzó a moverse y quince minutos después inevitablemente Rukia empezó a sentir sueño. Luchaba por no dormirse y por eso cabeceaba a cada rato. Poco a poco su cabeza se fue inclinando más hacia su izquierda y aunque se resistía, al final cedió ante el sueño y terminó por recostar su cabeza en el hombro de su acompañante.

Quince minutos después Rukia comenzó a abrir los ojos, por suerte estaba a una cuadra de su parada, y al darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaba se enderezó de inmediato, estaba tan avergonzada que no se atrevió a mirar al muchacho.

Se puso de pie, tocó el timbre y se bajó casi corriendo. Seguía avergonzada, siempre era lo mismo, el sueño siempre la vencía y era muy dada a cabecear. Su padre una vez hasta le dijo que parecía médium a punto entrar en trance.

Lo único bueno de todo esto era que no volvería a ver a esa persona, reflexionó mientras caminaba a su casa.

**/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/**

—Les presentó al nuevo maestro de tercer año. —comentó el director de la escuela el lunes a la hora del homenaje.

Y Rukia quiso que se la tragara la tierra al ver que era el muchacho del autobús y más cuando sintió sobre ella esa intensa mirada verde.

—El profesor Ulquiorra Cifer. —terminó de presentarlo el director. Rukia escuchó algunos suspiros de sus alumnas.

Ese día Rukia salió a las tres y diez de la escuela, pues había estado esperando a que Ulquiorra se fuera para no encontrárselo a la salida, y no entendía si lo había hecho de intención o no, pero el nuevo profesor había estado parado en la puerta de la escuela desde las dos de la tarde.

De nueva cuenta tendría que tomar el autobús de las tres y cuarto.

Al llegar a la parada vio que el carro ya estaba en la parada y que Ulquiorra se estaba subiendo. Quiso esperar el siguiente autobús pero su estómago le recordó que ya era hora de comer.

Así que no tuvo más remedio que subir al transporte público.

Esta vez sí le puso atención al conductor y descubrió la razón de que las jovencitas esperaran esa corrida.

Frente a ella estaba un guapo hombre de cabello naranja, piel bronceada, ojos avellana y una sonrisa seductora.

—¡Buenas tardes! —saludó el conductor mientras recibía el dinero.

—Buenas tardes. —respondió algo nerviosa mientras aceptaba el cambio y su boleto. Con un conductor como ese, gustosa esperaría hasta las tres y quince.

Después caminó un poco pero se detuvo al ver que ya no había lugares vacíos.

—Siéntese aquí. —dijo un señor poniéndose de pie, ofreciéndole el asiento detrás del conductor y en el pasillo.

—Gracias. —dijo Rukia tomando asiento y bajo la mirada atenta de Ulquiorra.

Rukia miraba las calles a través del parabrisas, mientras en el autobús se escuchaba una canción, la que le recordó a Ashido.

Sin quererlo se puso triste, él era con quien mejor se llevaba en el trabajo. Bajó su mirada a las manos que tenía entrelazadas sobre su regazo.

De pronto la canción se cortó a la mitad y segundos después ya se escuchaba otra melodía, una que por cierto era algo antigua.

"_La niña está triste, ¿Qué tiene la niña?, ¿Qué puedo yo hacer para que sonría?_

_No puedo reírme, me dijo la niña, mi amor ha muerto y ha muerto mi vida…"_

Rukia levantó la vista al escuchar esa parte y a través del retrovisor del autobús vio que el conductor la miró fijamente por unos segundos antes de regresar su vista al frente.

"_No quisiera nunca verte triste niña, nunca verte triste amor de mi vida."_

De nueva cuenta sintió la mirada de ese chico sobre ella provocándole incomodidad por lo que volteó la cara hacia la ventana. Se talló uno de los brazos, sin embargo se tranquilizó, pues seguramente sólo era simple casualidad la canción.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya era hora de bajarse.

**/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/**

Al siguiente día en la escuela se sorprendió de que Ulquiorra la fuera a buscar a su salón a la hora del receso, esa vez no había salido ya que tenía varios libros que revisar.

Ella se disculpó por el incidente del otro día, pero a Ulquiorra no le había importunado.

Desde ese día ellos se hicieron amigos y Rukia por una u otra razón siempre tomaba el autobús de las tres y cuarto.

Así pasaron tres meses en los que la confusión en ella creció, ya que el conductor del autobús, el cual supo que se llamaba Ichigo Kurosaki por la placa de circulación que colgaba del parabrisas, la ponía nerviosa.

Últimamente sólo de pensar que lo iba a ver se sentía emocionada, cada vez que tocaba su mano cuando le pagaba el boleto sentía que algo electrizante le recorría el cuerpo.

Y a veces, o casi siempre, se reprochaba por comportarse como una quinceañera enamorada.

Esa tarde abordó el autobús de las tres y quince mientras la canción de "Tan sólo un minuto" se escuchaba de fondo. Amaba a esa canción.

Esa ocasión el autobús iba muy lleno, por lo que se quedó parada sosteniéndose de un tubo del primer asiento, detrás del chofer.

Iba concentrada en la canción, de repente el autobús frenó bruscamente, ya que un coche se le atravesó con imprudencia, y Rukia perdió el equilibrio. Sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos esperando el choque con el suelo.

Sin embargo sintió como unos fuertes brazos la tenían rodeada. Ichigo alcanzó a ponerse de pie y evitar que ella cayera al piso.

"_Tan solo, tan solo un minuto fue suficiente para quererte. Con sólo un segundo nos dimos cuenta que era para siempre. No puedo ocultarlo, no puedo evitarlo, estar a tu lado me hace sentir diferente".**_

Ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada miel y la sonrisa cálida de Ichigo. Ella también le sonrió, mientras el coro de la canción se escuchaba. Rukia estaba segura que de ahora en adelante escucharía todos los días ese tema.

—Gracias. —le dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie. Él sólo asintió y volvió a su lugar.

En la siguiente parada Rukia pudo sentarse en el asiento detrás del conductor. Y como casi todos los días, no pudo evitar dormirse.

Ichigo veía por el espejo retrovisor a Rukia, le divertía ver como su cabeza se balanceaba de un lado a otro, pero también le preocupaba que se pudiera lastimar.

Desde que vio a esa chica le llamó la atención, y aun no comprendía como si apenas y la trataba, sentía algo fuerte por ella.

Quiso hablar con ella, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, pues ella se bajaba mucho antes de llegar a la terminal.

Pero ese día estaba de suerte, ya que Rukia se quedó profundamente dormida y no se bajó en donde tenía que hacerlo.

—Oye. —la movió Ichigo. —despierta.

Rukia abrió los ojos y vio a Ichigo de pie junto a ella.

—Estamos en la terminal. —le informó el chico. Rukia volteó hacia los lados para darse cuenta que el autobús estaba vacío y que efectivamente estaba en la terminal de los autobuses.

—¿Por qué no me despertaste antes? —le recriminó poniéndose de pie.

—No quise. —respondió el chico sinceramente, pues de memoria se sabía la parada en la que ella se subía y en la que se bajaba. Rukia parpadeó confusa ante la respuesta, esperaba todo menos eso.

—Bien, ahora tendré que tomar otro autobús de regreso por tu culpa. —dijo la chica caminando a la puerta del vehículo.

—Espera. —la llamó Ichigo, Rukia se detuvo en el último escalón. —Bueno yo... —empezó Ichigo nervioso, rascándose la cabeza. —sólo quiero decirte que me gustas mucho. —confesó atropelladamente.

Rukia parpadeó varias veces. Aun no asimilaba que si le gustaba a Ichigo.

— Yo…

—No digas nada. —la detuvo Ichigo. —piénsalo hoy y me respondes mañana.

Ella aceptó, aunque no tenía nada que pensar.

—Toma. —le aventó un paquete envuelto que había tomado de un costado de su asiento. —es un regalo para ti. —le dijo al ver la confusión en ella.

—Gracias. —Respondió Rukia, aún emocionada. —Hasta mañana. —se despidió y se bajó del autobús.

Esa noche Ichigo se la pasó inquieto, ansioso y temeroso por la tener la respuesta de Rukia.

La tarde siguiente Ichigo se detuvo puntualmente en la parada cercana al colegio. Mientras subían las personas los nervios fueron aumentando.

Rukia subió al autobús y lo saludó con cortesía, pero no le dijo más. Pagó su boleto y se sentó en el asiento detrás de Ichigo, que estaba desocupado.

Los pasajeros terminaron de subir y él cerró la puerta. Estaba desanimado, ingenuamente había pensado que le gustaba a ella.

La miró por el retrovisor, se dijo que era la última vez. Se llevó una grata sorpresa al verla con una cojín para el cuello con figura de conejo, entre sus manos; el mismo que le había regalado la tarde anterior.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante para acercarse más a él.

—Tú también me gustas. —le susurró. Después volvió a recargarse en su asiento y se colocó el cojín en el cuello.

Antes de volver su vista al frente, Ichigo la vio sonreír a través del espejo retrovisor.

Ichigo también sonrió, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Ahora lo único que le faltaba era conocer su nombre…

* * *

*"La niña está triste" de Leo Dan.

**"Tan sólo un minuto" de Río Roma. Sí, la canción de las mantecadas :D

* * *

**Saludos….**


End file.
